Королівство Таволара
Королівство Таволара ( ) - невелика незалежна держава, що існувала в XIX-XX століттях на острові . Кероване сім'єю Бертолеоні, воно було одним з найменших королівств в світі. В даний час де-факто є частиною Італії, хоча офіційно анексія проведена не була. Географія thumb|300px|Острів Таволара з півдня Острів біля північно-східного берега Сардинії в Тиренському морі являє собою вапнякову скелю 5 на 1 км, що круто піднімається з води, за винятком країв. Найвища точка — гора Монте Каннон висотою 565 м. Острів доступний на обох своїх кінцях, де розташовані бухти Спалматоре ді фуорі (північний схід) і Спалматоре ді Терра (південний захід). Поруч розташовані острова Моларо і Моларотто. Острів та його навколишні води є частиною морського заповідника Таволара і Пунта Коду Кавалло, створеного в 1997 році, що накладає додаткові обмеження на відвідування острова. Історія В античні часи острів був відомий як Гермея (Hermea), згідно з традицією, тут помер римський папа Понтіан, після вигнання в 235 році. Також острів ототожнюють з островом Толар, колишньою базою арабів для нападу на узбережжі в 848–849 роках. Після створення королівства Сардинії острів формально не ввійшов до його складу (задокументовано в 1767 році). На початку XIX століття на острові поселився в самоті Джузеппе Целестіно Бертолеоні Полі (нар. 20 грудня 1778), який зайнявся тут рибальством і розведенням кіз. B 1836 році король Сардинії Карл Альберт відвідав острів, де зустрів Джузеппе і напівжартома визнав його напідпитку незалежним монархом, а протверезівши, вимушений був дотримуватися королівського слова. Пізніше Бертолеоні перевіз на острів дві свої родини, від яких і переховувався на ньому. Італійський уряд намагався переслідувати його за двоєженство, але наданий титул і суверенітет острова запобігали цьому. Походження Джузеппе невідомо. Оскільки згідно легенді король Карл Альберт подарував йому титул через враження рівнем його освіти, занадто високим для сардинського пастуха, виказувалися конспірологічні припущення, що він був колишнім членом суспільства карбонаріїв, біглим французьким аристократом або навіть Людовіком XVIIMeissner, Hans Otto. Unknown Europe. — London and Glasgow : Blackie & Sons, 1963.. Настільки ж різні й екзотичні версії існують про джерела добробуту родини Бертолеоні (за найбільш прозаїчною, Джузеппе Бертолеоні продавав каолін, родовище якого було знайдено на острові)Н.Савинков. Остров непуганых коз // Вокруг света, №5, 1970. — C.77. thumb|300px|Королівська родина Карло I thumb|300px|Могила Паоло I і Паскви Фавале на Таволарі У 1845 році Джузеппе помер і королем став його син Паоло (нар. 1815). Під час Таволара не була включена до складу об'єднаної Італії. Уряд Королівства Італія заплатив королю Паоло 12 тисяч лір за землю на північно-східному краю острова для побудови маяка, який розпочав функціонувати в 1868 роціLa République de Tavolara // A travers le monde aux pays inconnus. — Paris : Librairie Hachette, 1896. — P. 176.Notice to Mariners. // London Gazette, Aug 28, 1868, p 4734. Статок Бертолеоні до кінця XIX століття занепав, і Паоло I почав за правом суверена конфісковувати все вантажі, змиті з кораблів, що наскочили на острівні рифи. У зв'язку з цим він мав зіткнення з 24 карабінерами, що висадилися на острів, у якому здобув перемогу. Цей інцидент був залишений італійської владою без наслідків, що може розцінюватися як фактичне визнання суверенітету Таволара. У 1882 році король відійшов від справ через хворобу, і до його смерті 30 травня 1886 році королівством керувала його дружина Пасква Фавале як регентE morto il Re! // La Sardegna, June 8, 1886. — P. 1Saragat, Giovanni. Paolo I Re di Tavolara. Un principe per burla. Storia e aneddoti. // Il Nuovo Giornale, Oct 16-17, 1895. Після смерті Паоло I в іноземній пресі з'явилася інформація, начебто острів став республікою. The New York Times описував в одній зі своїх статей уряд Таволара з президентом і радою з шести чоловік, які обираються народним голосуваннямSmallest State in the World // New York Times, June 19, 1896. — P. 6.. Інші видання повідомляли про заплановані на Таволара треті президентські вибори в 1896 роціTiny Nation to Vote: Smallest Republic in the World to Hold a Presidential Election // Lowell Daily Sun, Sep 17, 1896Nation of 55 People: Republic of Tavolara in Its Third Presidential Campaign // Boston Globe, Jan 10, 1897. - P. 34. Проте вся ця інформація була фейковою і ґрунтувалася на самих чутках. Третім королем Таволари став син Паоло I і Паскви Фавале Карло I (нар. 1845). Влітку 1900 року Таволару відвідав міноносець HMS Vulcan. Його офіцери зробили кілька фотографій короля Карло I і його сім'ї, щоб передати їх до колекції портретів королівських сімей королеви Вікторії в Букінгемському палаціSemana 60, 1962, 1154-1166)The Flag bulletin. Flag Research Center, 1976. - P. 15-17. Крім цього визнання британською королевою суверенітет острова Таволара був підтверджений в 1903 році - король Італії Віктор Еммануїл III підписав договір про дружбу з королівством ТаволараTiny Republic Signs Treaty // Atlanta Constitution, Nov 22, 1903. - P. 10. Після 1904 року Карло I був королем лише номінально - не маючи бажання керувати державою, він говорив: «Я не переймаюся тим, щоб бути королем. Мені вистачає робити пастки для лобстерів так саме добре, як мій батько ». Однак його переконали зберегти королівський статус аж до смерті, яка, за даними різних джерел, сталася або 6 листопада 1927 року в Ольбії, або 31 січня 1928 року в ВентімільяHale, Walter. The Search for a Lost Republic // Harper's Monthly Magazine CIX (DCXLIX), Nov 1904. - P. 929–936.Tavolara's King Dies; Ruled Tiniest Realm; Charles Bartoleoni Was Monarch of Small Island Off Sardinia's Coast // New York Times, Feb 1, 1928. - P. 27. Спадкоємець престолу, Паоло II, виїхав за кордон, призначивши замість себе регентом свою тітку Маріанджела (сестру Карло I), яка померла в 1934 році. Незважаючи на твердження, що Маріанджела залишила королівство ІталіїItaly Gets Queen’s Island of Tavolara // Hartford Courant, July 9, 1934. - P. 1, Паоло II стверджував, що королівство продовжує існувати і титулувався королем острова аж до смерті в 1962 році. У той же рік на острові була побудована база НАТО, що зайняла понад половину території, і королівство остаточно втратило незалежність, а більшу частину його населення було виселено. Нинішній король Таволари Тоніно Бертолеоні, син Паоло II (нар. 1933), є громадянином Італії і управляє на острові рестораном «Da Tonino». У політичному плані інтереси острова представляє в зовнішніх відносинах князь Ернесто Джеремія ді Таволара, що живе в місті Спеція і написав історію островаGeremia, Ernesto Carlo, and Gino Ragnetti. Tavolara — l’Isola dei Re. Milano : Mursia, 2005. Джерела